Timeline
The following is a timeline of all of the events recorded in VenturianTale. Earth Timeline *1829 - Jose Jose Jose Jose is born *1836 - Papa "Lincoln" Acachalla's possible birth date *1838 - Princeton Quagmire is born *1839 - Maxwell Acachalla is born *1852 - Princeton Quagmire joined the Civil War (at the age of 14) *1853 - Papa Acachalla joined the Civil War (at the age of 17) *1870 - The Acachalla Gang has been created *1872 - Princeton Quagmire wanders into a town full of idiotic people *1872 - Lincoln and Maxwell Acachalla rob a bank *1872 - Maxwell Acachalla was brutally murdered by an early relative of Gertrude *1904 - Princeton Quagmire saved Theodore Roosevelt. *1955 - Jose Jose Jose Jose is betrayed by Maxwell Acachalla, and killed in cold blood *1969- Gertrude is born *1991 - Jordan Frye is born *1994 - Cierra Frye is born *1996 - Bethany Frye is born *1996- Jimmy "Caskets possible birth date *1997 - Isaac Frye is born *1988 - Johnny Toast is born *1990 - Johnny Ghost is born *2008 - Cierra and Isaac make Youtube Channels called CierraSkyWalker and IsaacFrye *2009 - Bethany makes a Youtube Channel called xXBethanyFryeXx *2013 - Jordan makes a YouTube Channel called VenturianTale *2014 - 200th Episode of Skyrim *May 13, 2014 - A Fallout Tale Begins *2058 - Cywren Caster is born *2077 - Year A Fallout Tale takes place in. Skyrim Timeline *3,000 years ago; Late Middle Merethic Era: **Drengr becomes High King of Skyrim, the only Dunmer to do so. **Miraak betrays the Dragon Cult **Vahlok the Jailor defeats Miraak, but before death, Hermaeus Mora transported him to Apocrypha **Vahlok the Jailor leads Solstheim *4E 176 - Gaelan and Vahl are born *4E 177 - Beldiir is born *4E 178 - Lydia is born *4E 187 - Areum is born *4E 188 - Loren is born *4E 189 - Korr is born *4E 190 - Gaelan joins the Vivec Mages' Guild *4E 191 - Beldiir joins the Vivec Mages' Guild *4E 193 - Vahl joins the Vivec Fighters' Guild *4E 198 - Gaelan's Disappearance/ Vahl's departure from Morrowind. A month later the Aldmeri Dominion sacks Vivec *4E 201: **Vahl's ship sinks by a Thalmor Galleon **Vahl saves Whiterun **Lydia joins the group **Lil' Vent joins the group **Vahl starts to rebel against the Thalmor **Vahl defeats Miraak at the Summit of Apocrypha, he later joins up. *4E 202: ** *4E 203: **Lil' Vent's death *4E 204: **Korr is killed by an Imperial Chieftan **The Skyrim Civil War Ends **Highreach Keep is built **Vahl enters Politics and joins the election for High King/Queen of Skyrm **Vahl becomes High Queen of Skyrim **Lydia dies **Vahl's Journey comes to an end, *4E 208 - Miraak takes Vahl to the Ancient Continent of Atmora, to become a Dragon Sage. *4E 208 - A Skyrim Legacy takes place This is a Work in Progress, anyone THAT HAS A USER can work on this. Category:A Skyrim Tale Category:Vahl Category:Vahl's Family Category:Vahl's company Category:Gaelan Category:Beldiir Category:A Skyrim Legacy Category:Miraak Category:Vahlok the Jailor Category:A Skyrim Tale Fan Page